Thanks to you
by sioricica
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin story. Suck at summaryes. nice love story. modern times :D. really nice. please read it :D
1. The news

I'm rich I'm rich I made a story I'm going to be reach ...oooo wait

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA or any of these characters. (**cryes of despair) I'm poor :((

Rin 20, Sesshomaru 26. Kagome 23, Inuyasha 24

RING! RING! RING! RING!

"The alarm clock just won't stop buzzing"a raven girl said with her chocolate eyes full of anger. She woke up from her bed with a big yawn and shot the clock off. Her eyes softened when she saw her kitty, Mika.

"Come on here girl" and the cat didn't need to hear twice and jumped in the women's lap. She gave the cat a small kiss and then ran in her bathroom to take a shower; when she got out she picked her favorite t-shirt, it was white whit a little cat on it and a pair off blue jeans. Her stomach was growling _"man I'm hungry" _she thought. She went in the kitchen and grabbed the cereals and a bowl and started eating, of course after putting some milk for Mika. Just before she finished eating…….

RING! RING! RING! RING!

"_Nobody seems to want to stop bugging me" _the girl thought with her mouth full of cereals. She swallowed hard and picked the phone;

"Hello" the girl said a little annoyed.

"Good day miss, are you Rin Higurashi?" a squeak voice said threw the telephone.

"Yea that's me, why? Did something happen?" Rin said with a worried voice.

"No miss; I'm Jaken the assistant of Mr. Takaishi from Takaishi Industries; I am happy to announce that Mr. Takaishi found your credentials acceptable and you can come over for an interview at ten o'clock today.

"Thank you so much for the news" Rin said with so much excitement in her voice "Goodbye" .

"_This is so good, It been two weeks since I quit the last job" _..."_the last job" part was spoke _with so much disgust on her face…..

**Flash back**

"Rin, I need you in here" a male voice said threw the interphone.

"Ride away Mr. Sakura" Rin said from her desk back in the interphone

She entered her boss's desk.

"Sit down Rin!" the man said pointing at a couch. It wasn't the same bossy voice which he usually speaks with her so Rin was a bit skeptical, but she finally sat down.

"Mr. Sakura I don't know what do you want from me but-" She was interrupted when the man sat near her with a glass of wine, "Please call me Naraku" The man said giving her a glass of red wine and resting his hand strategic on her leg.

"Rin" he started talking once again "You're working here for an ear now, what do you think about knowing each other better?" he said with his eyes on her. Her boss had red eyes and very pale skin. His hair was black; long and let loose on his back. He was a hanyou so he was very powerful near her. Her heart was beating so fast that was about to jump of her chest. She was scared, very scared but she gathered all her courage and removed his hand from her leg; then met her chocolate eyes with his red ones.

"Mr. Sakura, I won't have a personal relationship with you not just because you are my boss but because I don't want to". His red eyes were getting darker and darker, he was angry really angry, Rin got up and started walking but he grabbed her wrist

"Well Rin I don't care what you think, I always get what I want the easy way or the hard way" He grabbed her other wrist an leaned forward to kiss her but she kicked him in the leg, that made him stop in his track but not because he was hurt, but because he was pissed of the girl, he only smirked.

"Don't try to resist Rin; If you stay still like a good girl you might even enjoyed it" Rin's head was pouncing from trying to think of a way to escape. _"O god please help me, what am I going to do?"_

Like an answer to her prayer the phone started ringing, taking advantage of his lack of attention she ran away with her full speed to her house. She grabbed a taxi and in less then five minutes she was home, she paid the driver, got in her house and locked the door. Still locking at the door she was shaking and crying. When the phone rang she started crying even more (If that's possible). Picking the phone she heard a male voice in it.

"You know you can't run from me, I will finish what I started" Naraku said and then hang up.

Since then two weeks had passed and no news of Naraku.

**End Flashback**

"_Wow this is great, what will I wear?" _She said her eyes landing on the clock _"O my god it's 9:30"_ She got a white blouse, a black suit and some black shoes with small heal, it was her favorite pair so maybe it will bring her luck. She looked in the mirror and smiled "It's 9:45, man I'm quick" she said, and when she was about to go out her phone rang again. "This isn't ever going to end" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hello" she said while playing with her hear

"Hey Rin, I hope you weren't sleeping because I'll personally come there and beet the crap out of you" a female voice said on the other end.

"No Kagome I'm not, I'm going to a job interview for a secretary job" Rin said a little bored.

"No way" Kagome said cheerfully "Goooo Rin……… so what firm will you work"

"Aaaaaaaaahmm…..wait, I forgot the name" Rin said with a weird face trying to remember "I really don't remember Kagome, I have to go now or I'll be late"

"Ok good luck, and don't forget to call me afterwards to tell if you got it or not" Kagome said warningly "and next time don't forget the name" she said giggling.

"Bye Kagome, talk to you later" Rin said emerging to the door. After she locked the door she locked at the clock _"O crap it's 9:50, I'll be so late"_ Rin said running and cursing in her mind the fact that she doesn't have a car.

She got to the building five minutes after and practically jumped in the elevator who was starting to close the door. "_Good I made it, freakin great I don't know the floor" _she had a stay-away-from-me faceIn the elevator was a man with black hair long enough to be in a small ponytail. He locked at her with a face that said _"Oh man how I pity you"_.

"_I better ask him if he knows the floor"_ Rin thought calming herself _"Calm Rin Caaaalm"_

"Excuse me sir, do you know at what floor Is Mr. aaaaaa……Mr. Takaiashi office, I'm here for the secretary job" Rin said happy that she remembered the name

"Oh yes miss I know it's at the 15 floor" he pushed the button and turning around to face her, he grabbed her hands and said: "Would you bare my child?"

When the door opened the man was red on his left cheek and locked kind of dizzy. Rin saw a woman walking towards them and started yelling at the man.

"Miroku you pervert" she said grabbing his ear, Rin started giggling a little at the man's face "What did you do to her?" Turning to face Rin the woman smiled and started talking:

"Sorry for that, my name is Sango and the pervert is my husband Miroku" she said sending Miroku death glares.

"Hy I'm Rin I'm here for a secretary job for Mr. Takaishi, can you please tell me which office is?" Rin said nervously.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" a male voice said behind her.

"Excuse me?" Rin said turning around to face the man.

"Hy I'm Inuyasha Takaishi, vice-president of the firm, the Takaishi you want is in there" he said pointing at a door of an office sending death glares at the door, like they could past the door and kill the man inside.

"If you become his secretary I will pity you for the rest of your life, he is a ice hearted, stupid moron and a jerk near all that"

"Aaaaa Thanks….I think" Rin said a little unsure "I'm Rin" she said to Inuyasha "nice meeting you all" She said waving to everybody.

"She seems familiar" Inuyasha said "I know that I saw her before……….but where?" He tried to remember but nothing came.

"_Good it's ten sharp"_ Rin thought knocking at the door.


	2. The meeting

K………so hy everybody I'm back :D ……….I'm really trying to update really soon :D………..I promise that the time between updates will not be longer then a week ………..oooo and tell me if I do horrible mistakes…….and please review……here's the story

"_Good it's ten sharp" Rin thought knocking at the door._

"Enter" a cold, calm and calculated voice said, making Rin bite her lower lip nervously. She opened the door to reveal a youkai with long white hair, golden eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead along with two red stripes on every cheek.

"_He loo__ks jus tlike the other guy, Inuyasha"_ Rin thought stopping in her tracks to the desk. The youkai seemed to ignore her or he didn't acknowledge that she was there. Rin snapped out of her thoughts when she heard him speaking:

"Sit down" the youkai said still not watching her.

"_He really is a pain in the ass"_ Rin thought looking at him _"but a very gorgeous pain in the ass; Ooo no, what are you doing Rin? He's your boss, stop thinking that way"_. After a while she realized that she was watching him pretty intensely. When he finally brought his eyes on her he could see her cheeks holding a very dark shade of red.

Seeing that he was watching her, in Rin's mind popped the fact that the floor is the most pleasant thing in the world, so she was watching it to discover the secrets of life. (Like the sentence)

"_Why is this girl so red in her cheeks?"_ Sesshomaru thought eyeing the girl who looked like a tomato (muhaha I'm evil :D) .

"Why do you want this job" he asked still locking at her now pink cheeks, his face didn't betray him remaining as blank as always.

"_OMG I'm so nervous, I really have to calm down"_Rin thought still looking at the floor. Bringing her gaze to meet his, she sighed and took in a big breath. A human couldn't hear this but he a full youkai heard it pretty good.

"I had to quit my last job and I should pay my bills if I want a house" she said with no hesitation starting to calm down. He only smirked at her answer, but it was for a brief moment so she didn't catch it.

"Why did you quit your job from-"his eyes went from her to the paper that holds her credentials in it but when he saw the name he narrowed his eyes and continued "Naraku Corporation?". Naraku's firm was a small competition so Sesshomaru's (Mr. Takaishi :P if you didn't know) didn't really liked Naraku.

On Rin's face you only could read disgust, as he asked that question, flashbacks were flying in her mind but she snapped out of it and manage to say "Because of personal reasons".

Sesshomaru staid thinking a couple of moments and then meeting her gaze once again he asked her thinking at what might go threw her head as an answer at this question:

"Why should I hire you?" he said, and when she was about to open her mouth to answer he cut her off and continued "Are you better then the others?".

Rin started thinking for a couple of seconds imagining what she could answer, but she remembered that he was still waiting so she started to be nervous again.

"Well to answer you first question, you should hire me because you need a secretary" she let out a little sight, he raised an eyebrow at her childish answer, but she didn't seem to notice and started talking again "As for your second question.." she paused for a moment " I don't think that I am better, I just like to think that I am different from the others" she let out a breath and calmed herself instinctively.

Sesshomaru was puzzled, indeed she wasn't like the others, and she didn't start to talk about how good she was even if her credentials clearly shown that she was the best….._"She really is different_" Sesshomaru thought looking at her. But his stoic mask remained the same.

"You may go" he said with his usual voice. _"this is it??"_ she thought going towards the door when she heard his voice making her stop dead in her tracks.

"I expect you to be here tomorrow at 9:00 A.M. sharp" she turned to face him and smiled, he only nodded. Turning around she opened the door and got out.

"_Personal reasons"_ he thought absently, burying himself in his work once more.


	3. Coffe

Hey everybody I'm back……..Omg I'm so happy when I get a review that I have a big smile on my face that make's my sister to tell me that I look like a moron , anyway I'm really thinking hard at the next chapter……..srry that the last one was so small :P……well here's the story…………

* * *

"_Personal reasons" he thought absently, burying himself in his work once more._

When she closed the door she sighed in relief, turning around she saw Inuyasha, who was fuming in face of her.

"Hy again" she said smiling. He watched her a moment and then narrowing his eyes in a warningly manner asked her:

"Did that jerk did something to you?" he said with a lot of anger in his words.

"Haaaaa?!?" she asked with a dumb expression on her face….

"My stupid, idiotic half – brother" he said and when Rin was about to say something he added "Mr. Ice heart, Sesshomaru; He always acts like a complete moron." He finished the statement with a little grim on his face.

"Ooooo no he didn't do anything" she said thinking _"so he's your brother, that's why you assemble him so much"._ Inuyasha had long white hair and a pair of ears on top of his head and the same amber eyes like the youkai who interviewed her. Except from him, Inuyasha is a hanyou.

"Well I got the job" she said cheerfully looking at Inuyasha with a bright smile.

"I'm really sorry for you, he's a complete asshole" Inuyasha said with a loud growl.

"Who's an asshole?" the woman named Sango asked.

"Who do you think?" Inuyasha asked looking at the door of Sesshomaru's office with a growl.

"O leave him alone Inuyasha" Sango said and turning to fully face Rin she started again "sorry Rin he's not in a good relationship with his step – brother" they could hear again a growl from Inuyasha "anyway" she said rolling her eyes "I'm Inuyasha's assistant and the pervert you meet, my husband, is his driver."

"Really nice meeting you" Rin said starting to walk away "see you tomorrow" she said waving and going to the elevator.

When she left the building Rin went to the market and brought some food but when she passed a flower shop she couldn't retain herself and bought a bouquet of roses.

When she arrived home it was 7 already, Mika was lying on the bed but when Rin went inside she jumped at her feet to be petted. The girl took Mika on her hands and start stroking the cat.

"Let's call Kagome, what do you think Mika?" Rin asked placing a small kiss on her cat's nose.

In response the cat purred.

Rin typed Kagome's number and leaned on the couch with Mika in her arms.

"Hello" Rin said as she heard someone answering.

"Hey Rin" Kagome said "Rin how you'r interview with Mr. Takaishi went?" the girl asked giggling.

"Well I got the job but he is-" Rin stopped stumbling in her words when she realized that Kagome knew about the interview "hey but how did you now about that?" the girl asked suspiciously

"Well you know Inuyasha" the girl at the other end said a little embarrassed but then continued "and you know my boyfriend whom I talked all the time? Well….-" she took in a big breath "he is my fiancé" she said.

"OMG Kagome congrats" Rin said jumping excited making Mika to fall from her lap. "So when's the weeding?" Rin asked with a I-know-everything voice

"Well I don't really know right now" Kagome said, but then remembered of Rin's interview started talking again "how could you forget the name?" Kagome asked rolling her eyes "anyway you're going to pay because Sesshomaru will give you a hard time"

"Why do you have to scare me to Kagome? Inuyasha made a very good job before you" Rin said with a sight.

"Don't worry Rin maybe 5 it's a lucky number" Kagome said trying to encourage Rin but she only scared her more.

"Wha…What do you mean by that?" Rin said scared her voice shaking slightly.

"Well…" Kagome said starting babbling

"Kagome tell me already" Rin said starting to get angry.

"Well you are the fifth secretary this month" Kagome said a little afraid.

"O god, well he can't be worse than Naraku" the words practically got out of her mouth by themselves; _"man I'm so stupid, can't keep my mouth shut"_ Rin thought.

"Rin?"

"What?" _"Here we go…"_ Rin mentally sighed

"You never said what happened" Kagome said trying to change the subject and trying to find out what happened.

"Well it's nothing" Rin said trying to avoid the subject "I have to go now Kagome"

"K, bye Rin talk to you tomorrow"

"Bye Kagome" the girl said crouching on the couch and falling asleep.

Rin opened an eye to see that she was still on the couch from the living room and the sun was shinning happily outside. She locked at the clock and frowned when she saw 7:00 A.M.

"O God why do I have to wake up so early?" She said covering her face with a pillow, but still she couldn't sleep anymore. She got up and went to take a shower after all she needed one (well daaah ).

After she finished she took a blue blouse with silver butterflies on it and a pair of blue jeans. Rin made her hair in a messy bun that looked kind of nice.

When she looked at the clock again it was 7:30. She prepared her breakfast. It contained eggs, ham, cereals…… I mean a lot of food. After she ate and made sure that Mika has food she went out the door.

It was early November and the scenery outside was breathtaking; you could see al kinds of red, yellow and orange. The sky was sunny today and there was no trace of wind in the air. She started walking towards her office but first thought why not get a coffee. She hasn't been at her favorite café since she quit her last job. Finally she arrived at her location, it was called "Song Café"(couldn't find a better name :P lol) because there were Karaoke nights there.

* * *

At the café-

* * *

She found a seat, it was early but still the shop was crowded. She waited until a red haired fox demon came, he had brilliant green eyes, and it was very young. He inherited the café when his father died. 

"Hey Shippo , what's up?" Rin said smiling at Shippo.

"Rin, how were you doing?" Shippo asked giving Rin a bear hug. Shippo and Rin were very good friend she practically spent her teenage years here. She came here every day since she was 14. We can say that they were siblings.

"Fine, well not quite because I couldn't see you for 2 weeks but now I'm here and very happy to see you" Rin said returning his hug.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter please review bye :D 


End file.
